Arthurian Adventure
by Daniel Shaun Mewlintha
Summary: Jenny goes on a quest with Aqua, Merlin's nephew, to rescue the twin princesses of the now-destroyed Camelot, Eartha and Ocea Pendragon. But with Excalibur in your hands, there's no doubt you'll be pursued by Eggman. Complete cast is FC's, save for Eggman


Jenny sat up from her bed. She had been awake for awhile, waiting for the sun to rise so that she could go on her daily run of the valley. She hurried over to her balcony, unlatched the glass door, and stepped out into the light of the rising sun. Below her was her mother's beautiful rose garden, and ahead of her was the huge expanse of grass and statues that was her backyard. Among these statues were the huge fountain in its center and a small panthenon-like gazebo behind it. Jenny flapped her rabbit ears and landed at the foot of one of the mountains surrounding the valley. She ran along the perimeter of Sinclair Estate, and soon she came back to her front door. She opened the large double doors quietly and then turned left into her dining room. Her parents were already sitting there, and their butler, James, was setting croissants, toast, eggs, and bacon onto the long table. Jenny sat down quietly with a quick hello to her parents.

"Jenny," said her mother, "Your father and I will be leaving for the business conference at ten. You will be okay alone, won't you?

"Of course I will, mom," said the teenage rabbit. "I'm sixteen—I think I can take care of myself."

Talk of said business conference went on throughout the breakfast. Just as Jenny finished off her plate, the gradnfather clock in the living room of the mansion struck ten. Jenny kissed her parents goodbye, watching as they headed down the long drive toward the front gates. Before they had even reached the first topiary set, which was two cobras facing the road, Jenny was zooming through the house excitedly. Finally, she had some time for herself!

Jenny plopped herself down on her couch and got out her cell phone. She hit 3, and the speed dial took her to the cell of her close friend, Accalia. As soon it went to the wolf's inbox, Jenny closed her cell and went over to her butler.

"James?" she asked politely as he washed the dishes. "I need to go out of town for… the Order."

She said "the Order" very cautiously. Her squirrel butler nodded his head ever so slightly, whispering, "Don't forget the Tablet, Jenny."

Jenny hurried up the huge stairway and then ran along the edge of the wrap-around second floor, at one end of which her room was. She opened the door and gracefully yet hurriedly skipped over to her many shelves of books. She pushed a golden-lined book inward, causing a small chest at the foot of her bed to click open. Out of it she took a stone tablet with strange markings etched over it, then she muttered something that was presumably Latin.

"Ex chaos intus, pario infinitas infinitio vox, ex vox huic traba, permissum mihi imperium per otium, is vox ex antiquitas muto locus."

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was in another valley, albeit much smaller. She walked to its center, finding a familiar wolf sitting on a rock by the valley's quickly-flowing stream. Jenny looked at the silver wolf, wondering what she may be thinking. Then, the wolf turned her head, noticing her friend staring at her with amber eyes. The wolve's green eyes seemed to pierce deep into Jenny's soul—there was something different about Accalia.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but she got no response—in words, that is. The wolf pounced on her, pushing her into the stream. The strong current pulled Jenny under, and she struggled just to hold her breath in the icy water. Try as she might, she could not fight the stream. As the stream (and Jenny) left the valley, Jenny saw a different creature in the wolf's place—a man wearing a gray cloak. This was Jenny's last thought before the current pulled her under and she went unconcious.

***

When Jenny awoke, she saw a bright light far above, making her fear that she may have died. But then she noticed the strange pattern of the light—it looked like the light that water often made when sunlight reflected onto it, and you were swimming underwater. But that wasn't nearly as strange as was the fact that Jenny was currently breathing in this strange, seemingly underwater world. Jenny got up and walked along the sandy ground, which she suspected was the bottom of a lake. Jenny searched her mind and tried to find out which lake the stream might have lead her to—it may give her a clue as to how and escape. Then she remembered that she should still have her Tablet—an unfortunate memory that plunged her into a state of total panic. Her Chaos Tablet was missing!

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

***

James turned on the television, glad that all of the Sinclair's had left the premesis. He flipped through the many channels and soon found just what he was looking for—the news, on Channel 1.

"I'm here with Bruce Burwake," the reporter began, "A witness to the strange screaming that was heard at Nimue's Lake just a few minutes ago. Mr. Burwake, would you please tell everyone exactly what happened?"

"Well," he said with a southern drawl, "I was getting out my fishin' gear when I heard a scream from under the water. I figured it musta been the lady of the lake, so I called my cousin Anna Belle, who works at the news station, and told her. Next thing I knew—"

The man's explanation was interrupted by yet another scream from the bottom of the lake. James recognized the voice immediately: it was Jenny stuck at the bottom of the lake! He quickly ran to the phone and called her cell, but she wouldn't pick up. There was no help he could give her, at this point. He could only hope that Jenny would return home safe and sound. Just as he was about to go and turn off the television, the phone rang. He picked it up, and discovered that his worst fear had come true…

"Hello, James," said Mr. Sinclair. "It seems that Conference Island has been bombed by terrorists in a sudden attack, so we'll be back in a just few short hours. Is Jenny doing alright over there?"

"She's just fine," lied James, who found that it was much easier to lie over the phone than in person because you didn't have to keep a straight face. "She's terribly busy her homework though, so she can't come to the phone right now."

"I see," said Mt. Sinclair. "Well then, we'll see you soon!"

James hurried back to the television, soaking up any and all information he could that might help him find out how to rescue Jenny.

***

Meanwhile, Jenny was running under Nimue's Lake, up to a strange castle that had also been sent, long ago, to this strange world. She eyed it carefully, trying to find out if she could find out what time period it must've been built in. She quickly decided that it had probably been built in the late 5th or early 6th century, around the time of King Arthur, if his legends were in fact true.

"Oh, you needn't worry about fidning that out," said a voice from somewhere inside the castle. "I am Nimue, Lady of the Lake."

Jenny watched as the water sorceress came up from the castle's moat, with a large sword in her hand.

"Excalibur," Jenny whispered as Nimue handed her the mystic weapon. Then, the spirit disappeared into the water once again. The drawbridge soon began to lower, and Jenny saw a blue fox emerge from the shadows on its far side. His three tails trailed behind hin as he walked over the wooden bridge. He looked around as if his eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Who are you?" asked Jenny, trying not to sound rude.

"I am Aqua," said the fox. "Merlin's nephew."

_Of course_, thought Jenny.


End file.
